Halo:8 stories of humans, covenant, and spartans
by zombietamato52
Summary: My buddy started writing mini stories on halo due to inspiration from watching halo legends. I really can't do a summary here. Its a format similar to Halo Legends. Hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**Halo****8 ****Mind blowing stories of humans, and****Covenant **

Me: Hey it's me, again. He emailed me in the summer because he started to write a really awesome series of stories that take place in the halo universe. I didn't do any of this. I give all the credit to my friend. The way he wrote this was the same way they made the Halo Legends shorts. So there will be a lot of OCs. So please don't flame the OCs because A: these are not self Inserts B: This was my friends first time at this and he did an incredible job (in my opinion) and C: you can't flame him because he doesn't have an account on this site! (Suckers!). Please R&R and I hope you enjoy this.

Disclaimer: Neither of us works for Bungie or Own Halo nor have any kind of major contribution to the Halo franchise (well the only contributions we have are that we play the video game)!

Chapter 1: 1 man invasion…Or beast.

Did you hear?" Sammy walked into the bar, with a massive cigar in his mouth. He claimed he wanted to stop smoking, but the bar tender Jose' didn't believe him. "What is it?' Jose asked. "UNSC forces are piling up in the edge of Hucar City to stop an invasion force sweeping the planet. It's weird, normally there would be covenant ships filling the air and a lot more commotion throughout the planet. They don't even know where it came from," he replied taking a seat at the bar. "Oh, yeah. I heard the army is pretty small, and no survivors have lived to tell it. We better keep it down; I don't want fuss in my bar." Jose whispered to Sammy.

"You can't be serious. 1 massive brute, taking down a whole continent on Jihheli Ditra in 3 days. No way." Spartan 1337 was not convinced. Master Chief and his squad stood in the briefing chamber of the _Victory Run_ being told about the mission by captain Halle. "Please keep the comments to yourself." Halle said that seeming a little mad. Master Chief, sweated under the helmet, embarrassed by 1337. "Now as I was saying, we recovered this info from destroyed covenant ruins, and somehow the data survived. They created a super brute, known as a Brute King. They stand about 17 feet tall, and 100.2 % stronger and faster than you. But the data also warned of give as specific orders as needed, meaning it's stupid. It's I.Q. is about 36." 1337 giggled. "May I continue?" the Captain asked. 1337 nodded. "Our mission is to trap it in Nylon crater 100 miles south of Hucar. Connor 567, Master Chief John 117 and, Samuel Jr. 1337 will plant a HAVOK nuclear bomb at the center of the crater while Julie 177 and Garth 1411 distract the beast. We hope it will be wounded so much that it can't escape the crater when the nuke detonates. A pelican will leave 15 minutes after you reach the planet, so make it quick. Because if the mission isn't done, you're getting picked up and it's not done. Got it?" The captain asked. They all replied "Sir, yes sir!" The Chief didn't like it. The mission had too much chance involved.

The Spartans filed into the pelican air craft and the Captain gave his last words. "The monster will arrive at the crater in 5.5 minutes. When you get there, if you have time, hide, and flank the beast to confuse it." The chief nodded as the pelican closed its hatches and lifted off. He looked at Julie 177 sitting across from him. He was taught not to love, but he was jealous she wasn't on his team. He secretly admired her, but she admired him as a leader. Not a lover.

Master Chief stepped out of the pelican, to see the massive mile long hole they were standing in. Not much of a way to flank a beast. A few large boulders, but not much else. The pelican than took off to the skies, and Chief then felt a little worried for his team. The sun shined down hard on the dry waste land, so Chief and the other Spartans initiated their coolant and humidity systems. Then he saw it. The massive purple dot slowing growing bigger, and chief then saw it and knew it was the massive brute. "Connor, Samuel, let's move." Master Chief said as he began to sprint, and the others followed. Julie pulled out her sniper rifle. She was an expert marksman; she doubted she would have much trouble with this. Garth waited with his dual wielded pistols, and assault rifle slung over his back. Julie fire two rounds, hitting the beast straight in the fore head; it didn't dent the helmet he was wearing. Then she realized that he was armed with a gravity hammer bigger than her. Julie cursed as the beast came closer and dropped her sniper. She pulled out an SMG and rapid fired. As it got closer she attempted to dodge, but it was too late. The Brute King raised his head and slammed it on Julie all the way to the ground, pretty much squashing her. Garth heard bone break, but did not see the mess, because a massive explosion of dust filled the air. The monster emerged, with blood splattered on his helmet. Garth fired his pistols, and realized it did no good. He dropped them and a second after he got out his assault rifle. The gravity hammer impacted his face. Shards of his face plate flew everywhere and he went fling 15 yards. He slowly got to his knees as the monster walked closer raising his hammer. "I heard you where pretty stupid," Garth said as he pulled out a grenade. "I might be a little stupid for this but it's worth a shot, right?" As the monster came closer, Garth jumped up and hugged the beast. With Two fingers he pulled the pin, and it exploded.

Master Chief looked at the mushroom cloud of dust. It was small, but visible, and he now worried even more for his team. Connor was now arming the nuke, and the other two Spartans were covering his 6 and 12. Master Chief activated his com. "Julie, Garth, come in!" They were not responding. "No…" chief muttered. The massive Brute was alive, with burnt skin and fur, approaching at over 50 mph. "it's ready, the pelican comes in 5 minutes," shouted Connor. "Arm it for 6," Chief replied.

Garth lay on the ground, missing an arm and a leg. He reached with his intact arm to the other side of his helmet to activate his com system. "Captain…uhh…this is… this is Garth. Have you destroyed project Hades' like ONI said?" Garth could barely speak. "Garth, you sound-" "Just answer my question….grraa.." "No but-""bring it with the pickup; they won't be able to injure that thing. I'll distract in the Hades' so it can't escape the nuke and continue its raid of this planet." The captain actually sounded heartfelt. "You'll die" Garth began to sound a little annoyed; "I don't care if I'll die. One dang death is better than millions. Just bring the suit." The captain waited to reply. "The ship is taking off now," the captain said, shutting off the channel. Garth sighed and rethought what he said. He wanted to do it. More importantly he needed to do it.

Samuel threw the empty battle rifle to the ground and attempted to punch the Brute. The Brute had such a good reaction time; he threw his fist at the same time. Samuel dodged, and threw another blow. The beast was un-guarded for that split second and he used it to punch the meaty wrist of the Brute, causing him to drop the weapon. This battle has gone on for 3 minutes, but it felt like a millennium. Connor flipped straight over the beast at full momentum, and firing 3 rounds of his shot gun in the air while doing it. And at the same time Master Chief was firing his Assault rifle at the ligaments in the monsters legs, trying to get through the flesh and fur. It was burnt, scared and sot, but it still fought like it just started. Samuel knew he didn't have much time to pick up the massive gravity hammer, because it was right to the side of the brute. One swing of the arm will send him an 18th mile. He swiftly, lowly dove for the hammer. He tried to pick it up, but it weighs a good 200 lbs. He managed to pick it up, and he stepped back. Then the Brute King huddled down into a ball, and a purple shield covered him. It exploded sending all three Spartans into the air, giving them some nice hang time. The Spartans had trouble getting up, and the beast was already headed for Connor. It stepped all over him, initially killing the Spartan. As the Brute headed for Chief, the Pelican, and a massive suit came out of the air. The Pelican hovered and a marine called for the Spartans. Chief slowly started to walk observing the suit. Its helmet was like any other Mark V armor. But every limb was covered by a massive plate, fitted around it. On his shoulder was mounted a Spartan laser, and on his left arm a miniature chain gun with the chain running up his arm to an ammo supply on his back. On his right arm was a built in energy sword, 5 feet long. The figure was shorter than the Brute King, but he looked like he was up for a fight. The Spartans sprinted to the Pelican. "What heck is that thing?" Chief asked the marine as he entered the Pelican. "We have to see if Julie and Garth are alive!" Chief shouted over the roar of the starting engines. Then a familiar voice broke over his personal com. "No time. Julie is dead, and if you see the remains you'll wish your dead. And Garth is in the Bulky suit. I'm in the bulky suit." Master Chief screamed; "No! We're getting you the heck out of here"- Garth interrupted. "I'm the only one that can stop it. Now go. There is only 34 sec. remaining." Chief looked at the dueling giants. Chief looked away as Garth got slammed in the stomach, making a massive dent. As the monster approached to finish it, Garth ignited his energy sword and stabbed the beast through the meaty chest.

As the beast fell on top of Garth, the nuke exploded. They were too close. The pelican got thrown toward space by the explosion, but luckily towards The _Victory Run._

As the damaged pelican entered the hanger Halle's waited, knowing he won't like what he finds out. It settled down and the rear hatch opened, revealing only two Spartans from the five that were sent. The Chief slowly walked towards Halle with his head down in misery, while 1227 sat in the pelican with his head down. Chief took off his helmet and looked up at him. His long brown hair was drenched with sweat and his expressions were bland. But Halle's knew what he felt. "Chief, before you speak, I need to give you a word or two. Those lives, supposedly wasted, were not wasted. The sacrifice they made was a life spent, not wasted. Garth knew what he had to do when he contacted me. He said better one live than millions. One life spent. If Garth had not made that sacrifice those millions would be WASTED. Not spent." Chief put his helmet back on without a word. He nodded. He understood, and honestly he could not argue. He retreated to his quarters, for a good two hours of sleep before his next mission. Now that's all there is. The next mission.

Well what


	2. Story 2

Hey it's me again, I'm here with another story for this halo story collection that was written by my is a multi-chapter story about what happens in Halo: Reach. I've had it all along, but I was just waiting to see if anybody likes it. Please review. Also: this was written this year, but in May. _May!_ I know the real story of Halo: Reach and I've read the book, but this was his idea of what they would talk about, so please go with it. And I don't own halo, Bungie, or Microsoft.

The Fall of Reach part 1: Dropping into hell

Buck and the other ODST had a bad feeling about this mission. The phrase they commonly heard during missions;"Dropping into hell boys!" was now coming alive. They stood no chance about this invasion force. "Okay boys. The Covenant will reach our position in 20 minutes, they are invading Reach, and they must be stopped. This ship is moving as fast as it can away from the fleet, and our orbital MAC guns and our fleet are doing our best to fend them off, but they are getting killed out there. How we are involved, our mission is to help out the ground team, find the next landing point for the covenant drop ships, and nuke it. If you don't make it out in time, you know you are meant to be expendable. It is a sacrifice you must be willing to make. 3 Spartans are dropping with us. I know you do not… respect them. But they are troops too. And you'll need to work together to win this battle. To win this war," The captain spoke with true grief. "If we lose this battle, it will lead to another defeat, and another, until we have been obliterated. Doing this will give the ground forces some time to set up, for this unexpected invasion." The ship rocked and an alarm went off. "Spartan's get rolling!" the captain shouted over the intercom. Three silver Mark V Spartans appeared from the blast door of the soldier's quarters, one armed with a sniper, another with a Spartan laser, and the last with a common assault rifle and SMG's on his belt. The six ODST's loaded into their drop pods. Buck, Codie, Burns, Jolly Pete, Xavier, and Winston. The Spartans loaded in right after the ODST in larger pods, and the countdown began. 5, 4, 3, 2,- The pods dropped from the grips as three plasma bolts from an approaching covenant, and the drop ship exploded. "Captain!" Buck cried over the intercom. No response. Jolly Pete looked up at the sky battle. Ruins of MAC guns and UNSC frigates filled the air, along with approaching covenant ships, and Banshees flying straight towards them. "Buck, Banshee's on our ten!" Buck looked up as the Banshee's fired, and a plasma bolt impacted his pod. Then he saw the pods the Spartans were in. The bottoms opened, and brakes activated, throwing the Spartans out of the pods in Oxygen tanks and space gear. The Spartans flew towards the planet, without a pod at 400 miles per hour. The one with the Spartan Laser pointed it at the Banshee attacking Buck. He fired, making a massive melting hole at the center, also taking off the piloting Brutes head. Another Spartan drifted towards a Banshee that was charging up its plasma weapons, pointing at one of the pods. The Spartan Landed, and ripped off the wing. It fired at the same time it shook from the wing being ripped off, missing by meters. He pulled out a grenade, and planted it firmly in the cockpit. He pulled the double SMG's off his belt, and pushed off the ship. Another Banshee was going downward with him, 5 meters away. He fired his SMG's at the Banshee, distracting it. It pulled up, and everything else was going down too fast for it to catch up. They were now I the atmosphere, nearly burning up. "Luke! Ah! I'm burning u-Ah!" the Spartan with the Laser called over the com channel to the leader with the SMG's and assault rifle, Luke. "Maureen! Activate brakes now!" Luke shouted over the com. "Yes sir," Maureen replied. Flaps on the back, wrist, and feet of the Spartans opened up, slowing them down. The ODST pods zoomed down towards the planet, 100 times faster growing smaller and smaller.

Codie pulled himself out of his drop pod that was wedged in between a massive cracked boulder. Trees surrounded him, most partially charred, and leaves falling as it died. Codie had always liked nature, and he didn't like to see it die. Unless you think alien butt is nature. Then he likes to see it die mercilessly and painfully. And he had a feeling he will see both types of nature die tonight. The sun was setting; they had a solid hour of day light. That would be a problem. Standard marines do not have any sort of VISR or night vision; they could not see. The ODST and Spartans had to be relied upon, and Codie didn't like that. He jumped off the boulder onto the patch of yellow glass surrounding the boulder. He pulled out his battle rifle to inspect it. It was in top condition. It was set to automatic fire, which in this battle would be handier than having to constantly pull the trigger. Something smashed onto the Pod behind him sending it flying in two parts and pieces of rock all into the trees. Codie turned and naturally pulled the trigger. Two rounds struck the massive silver figure, and it barely nudged. A woman's voice talked calmly. "I'd prefer if you don't do that again." "I'm sorry Spartan I"- Codie was interrupted by a man approaching. "Flirting go wrong again Codes?" Codie turned to face Buck, Burns, Xavier, and the Spartan towering above them. "Shut up you dirty"- Codie was getting a little ticked as he was interrupted again. "Stop bickering and shut up you challenged hellhound." The Spartan said that, most likely without thinking. Buck dropped his assault rifle and swung his hand. The Spartan grabbed it, and flung him around to Burns as he approached. Bones cracked as both of them went flying into the nearby trees, and the noise of breaking bone and splintering wood filled the air. Xavier pulled out his shotgun, and began to pull the trigger. In that split second, the Spartan pushed the barrel of the gun away. The Spartan kept the Shot gun in grip, and spun around to Xavier's back, causing him the ODST to drop the weapon. Luke raised it high into the air, and rammed the butt right into the back of his head. Blood splattered on the visor of Xavier as he fell hard to the ground. Codie pulled out his knife as he ran towards the Spartan and swung, realizing this was an unnecessary fight. The Spartan (Luke) grabbed his wrist and squeezed it, and pulled back his armored hand. Codie was about to pee his pants, but the woman grabbed Luke's wrist. "What the heck do you think you're doing you son of a screaming Banshee?" Spartan (Maureen) sounded angry. Luke looked at Maureen then Codie and dropped his wrist. "There will be another time when your pathetic teams tries me, and next time, I'm taking you out first," he pointed at Maureen. "So you better take control of you team. There was blood on the butt of the shot gun, and Luke picked it up. He scraped of the blood, onto Codie's elbow pad, painting red. "You were the one most hesitant to fight you own team. You have common sense I don't. We need every soldier we can get in this war, and you recognized that, until your instincts got to you (which took much longer than your other stupid teammates) which puts you in charge of this op." Codie looked down at his pad and nodded. "He was testing you guys to see who would be leader you know," Maureen said to Codie as Luke attended to the other ODST. Once again Codie nodded and turned to look at the boulder. Jolly Pete and Winston walked over clumsily wide eyed, looking at the mess. "Do I want to know?" asked Winston. "No, but you should know I'm your new leader." Codie turned on the tint on his helmet, so Winston and J.P. couldn't see his smile. He quickly got rid of it, knowing this was no time to smile, and he had to start the mission. Even if his team died.


	3. Story 2 part 2

Okay, please note the following: This is the last chapter I received from my friend. I don't know if this is the end of the story, and I'm keeping the story in the original format to be fair to my friend.

Disclaimer: Neither of us have anything to do with bungie. We play the games and that's it. We don't own the Halo Franchise.

The Fall of Reach part 2.

You're lucky we could get this pelican and medic here; you need to get to that hell of a battlefield even if you have wounded," The pilot sounded stressed. "Get us to Batlin town now! We need to regroup with the ground troops and plan a low scale invasion on the weak, point, and my team will take it from there," Cody replied as the pelican lifted off the ground. "That's suicide!" the captain shouted. "We know we must do. We hear we have more Spartan teams on the ground. If we don't make it the Spartans will." Codie with that left the cockpit to join his team. They all were being cared for, by a medic and the Spartans. Luke approached Buck, whom he had broken his arm by swinging him. He attempted to Bio Foam but he raised his arm as if to hit him. Luke backed away and sat next to Codie who at just got settled. "When I told Buck I was op. leader he was pissed put of his mind you know. That might be why he hates you so dang much," Codie whispered to Luke. "To tell the truth I don't give a %$#* about my team. I never have. If they need aid in battle I help. It's not safe to grow close to your team. I would be mentally dead if I grew close to my lost Spartan, Victor. These men you're looking at, they will die a painful death. You decide. Will you be broken when these men die?" Luke then revealed a huge peek of his past. Codie could tell he lost some one he grew close to, too close, and learned the lesson he was now teaching the hard way.

The pelican landed in a small town on a cliff side. Marines walked around minding their business and Spartans and ODST's fought on the road. Luke turned and saw a deformation in the air. A slight slip, not quite right. Luke gasped and fired his assault rifle into the center of the deformed air. Purple blood splattered all over the area around it, floating in the air, in the shape of elites. It was on the cliff side so there couldn't be that many, right? The elites deactivated their invisibility cloaks and fired their plasma weapons and needlers. Marines tried to react but had no time. The ODST and Spartans took cover behind the pelican, and the other troops took cover behind various crates and building. The Elites kept pressing forward, even though many were falling dead. Banshees rose from the cliff, and fired at the pelican buildings and crates, killing most of the marines. The opposite side of the team's cover was melted metal. The team and survivors peeked over cover when they had the chance but it wasn't working.

(Okay, my friend decided to discontinue this series and he is now working on a different project. So, sorry, this is it.

Thanks,

zombietomato52)


End file.
